


Barré Action

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Drabbles, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who gets an idea at 1:45am, then wakes up randomly, and continues to write at 5-something am? THIS GIRL. Dedicating this to Miss Buns, who also appreciates dance, Joshua, and his thighs. (Plus, we had a late convo last night about this...and I brought up the thought of thighs and pliés.) Hope you like. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Barré Action

**Author's Note:**

> Who gets an idea at 1:45am, then wakes up randomly, and continues to write at 5-something am? THIS GIRL. Dedicating this to Miss Buns, who also appreciates dance, Joshua, and his thighs. (Plus, we had a late convo last night about this...and I brought up the thought of thighs and pliés.) Hope you like. <3

"Deepen your plié!"

We had just started class and my brain stopped working. I was the lucky one behind him at the barré today. He didn't dance; he had no business being here. Neither did I, but I needed extra work before my tour.

Along with being distracted by his presence, what got to me was his bottom half. His legs were as sturdy as oak trees, only covered with hair, instead of being graced with leaves.

"Breathe, and lift from your tummy! I'll give you four counts to lower and then rise."

As the instructor cued us, I took in a breath, and prayed I wouldn't topple over while staring at the handsome individual, known as my boyfriend.

"1, 2, 3, 4."

I began to sink down into my new position, but made the mistake of looking directly in front, instead of above and beyond him.

He was wearing these gym shorts, that appeared to be a little too short and tight. Every time he bent over or hunkered down, the hems would rise, revealing more skin.

It was torture to watch but my mind wandered to beautiful places. My palm was bracing the long, horizontal wooden pole a bit too hard.

Because of my lifelong career in dance, I was used to seeing men’s legs covered in spandex and other materials. However, those powerful thighs of his', were a different story.

They were meaty, and yes, very sexy. I wouldn't mind holding onto those thighs while on top of him right now. I was hoping no one else was noticing him. I snuck another peek. He is all muscle, thank God. His whole body was a wonder. He was strong in every way, shape, and form.

"Form!"

My eyes blinked rapidly as I came back into reality. The instructor was next to me, adjusting my back, hipline. Her voice was shrill at the moment.

"Your form! Stop daydreaming."

I nodded, straightening my body. It was never fun being publicly corrected. I decided to take this on the chin. The view I had was the reward for taking the extra ballet class.

Once we completed our plié exercise, he turned around, with smirk on his face, and winked at me.

I squinted my eyes and handed out a quick grin. The audacity of that sly fox to tempt me. How was he even allowed into this place?

I did my best to focus, but my resolve just wasn't there. The rest of class was pretty much a disaster.

"Alright," the instructor said, turning off the CD. "Let's take five."

"Thank you, five."  

I made a beeline to the door. Fresh air was very much needed.

"Tough class, huh?"

I turned my head so quickly, I could have gotten whiplash. There he was, hands on hips, with a shit-eating grin on his face. Like, he really needed to know my mental state of being during a dance class.

"You're such a hot mess. Yeah, it's tough! I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Well, I knew you'd be here," he laughed. He extended his leg in a tendu, showing off more skin.

"You like my shorts?"

My lips immediately pursed and I turned my back to him. That asshole did this on purpose.

"Damn you and these shorts and your thighs! You know I can't resist looking at you."

With a raspy tone, he replied, "Now you know how I feel when I watch you move."

Frustration started to rise as I covered my eyes. "Seriously, this is payback? Ugh...go away."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, rocking me back and forth. "Aww, baby. Tell you what. I'll make it up to you tonight. We can do whatever you want. Let's get distracted by each other."

My heart had been racing, from the movement, but after hearing all of this, I was done. All of him being mine for the night. Uninterrupted worship of his body. And being worshipped by him.

"You know where I live. Eight o'clock. Don't be late, Josh."

A gentle squeeze from him was confirmation. He reached over to give me a few kisses. "That's what I want to hear."

"By the way," I spoke, reaching for the door. "I'm moving to another barré. I can't get yelled at again."

"That's fine. But I'll still find a way to get you to notice me."


End file.
